


Home

by desperationandgin



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperationandgin/pseuds/desperationandgin





	Home

His fingers were raking through her hair; she was aware of that first before she ever opened her eyes. She let herself slowly wake up to the feeling, body humming as she remembered he’d slept at her place this time so there was no need to rush out to get ready for work. Not that work at the motor pool required looking good. His fingers almost lulled her to sleep again, but then his voice was washing over her, low and with a hint of roughness. “You gonna sleep all day or what?” he asked quietly before leaning down to kiss the shell of her ear. She shivered and finally opened her eyes.  
  
“I wasn’t sleeping.”  
  
“You’re right. You were sawin’ trees.”  
  
She stared at him in mock indignation. “I do not snore.”  
  
James smirked smugly. “I should know. I was here.”  
  
“Why weren’t you sleeping?” she asked with a little huff. He was quiet for so long that she turned her gaze back to him in question. “James?”  
  
“Woke up early to watch you.”  
  
There was a brief moment were she wasn’t quite sure what to say to before she spoke again. “Should I feel flattered?”  
  
His soft chuckle and his fingers grazing over her face made her smile too, and he shook his head. “Nah, wasn’t anything like that. You were dreamin’. Woke me up.”  
  
She frowned a little. “I don’t remember.”  
  
James wasn’t going to be the one to tell her she’d cried, so he gave her an easy smile. “Must not have been about me then. I’m pretty memorable.” Easily, he pulled her into his arms and kissed across the side of her face.  
  
“Oh this isn’t fair. You’ve been up and brushed your teeth,” Juliet said as she closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side a bit.  
  
“So?” he said as his lips inched down her neck towards her collar bone.  
  
“Let me up,” she said quietly, though she was close to not caring. She had to push away from him, and she tossed him a grin when she stood. “I won’t take long.” His groan made her laugh as she made her way into the bathroom and closed the door. His shirt was lying on the ground and she picked it up, slipping it on. It went to her knees and opened in the front in all the right places. Washing her face quickly, she brushed her teeth before finally making her way back out to him.  
  
“Damn,” he stated as he sat up on his elbows. “That shirt looks better on you than me any day.”  
  
Juliet walked to the edge of the bed and looked at him for a minute before climbing over him to rest against his thighs. “You like it, huh?”  
  
“Yeah,” he said as his eyes took in the side of her breast that the shirt seemed to cling to. “I do.” Reaching up, his fingers trailed down skin that was smooth as silk, and he was rewarded by her sigh. “I left a shirt here the other day matter of fact. I ain’t seen it since. You know anythin’ about that?” he teased as he pulled her down, meeting her halfway so that he could press his lips against her chest.  
  
“Mmm…it may or may not be the shirt I sleep in when you aren’t here.” She ducked her head to press her lips against his neck, breathing in the smell of him just waking up but still smelling like the Dharma soap they’d shared the night before in the shower.  
  
“Well I don’t have anything of yours. That ain’t exactly fair,” he pointed out while his fingers slid down her back and tugged at the shirt to slid beneath it and feel her skin against his fingertips. They slid up her spine and to her shoulders to tug the shirt off.  
  
“Maybe you should just move in then,” she said as the way his fingers moved made her whimper, and she leaned back just enough for him to pull the shirt off of her.  
  
“Thought you’d never ask,” he responded before pulling her down into a kiss that had his tongue exploring her mouth and her fingers clutching the back of his head. He pushed himself up so that she was in his lap and her legs were wrapped around his waist. Murmuring her name softly, he pulled her against him so that they were skin to skin before his lips caught hers again.  
  
Her lips were red and slightly swollen, her eyes were an aroused shade of dark blue, and all she could think about was how she never wanted to give this up. This thing she had with him was good, it was right, and she couldn’t remember ever being so glad that she’d decided to stay on the island. Her fingers skirted down his chest and across his pelvis as her hips tilted towards his and she broke the kiss to speak softly. “I love you, James.”  
  
His lips curved into a bit of a smile as he pressed against her and into her while his hands slipped down to her hips to hold her against him. “I love you too, Juliet.” He rolled his hips against her slowly. “There’s nowhere else I wanna be but right here.” His lips moved over hers again before moving to her jaw, then down her neck to suck at her pulse point and breathe in the smell of her with a groan.  
  
She watched him as he said the words, and she knew it wasn’t a con. He wasn’t saying it just to appease her. There was nothing to gain by saying it other than her heart, which she gladly handed over. His words made her feel lighter somehow, as if by declaration alone nothing could ever happen to take away what they were slowly building together. Bringing a hand to the back of his head, she let her neck tilt so that he could have free range of her skin. The feel of his hair and stubble across her chest made her shudder, and her free arm wrapped around his shoulders. After a few moments of basking in the feeling of being complete with him, she let out a whimper that turned into a moan of his name as her hips jerked against his.  
  
His fingers clutched at her hips, and there was that feeling in his chest that he got every time he heard her call out his name like that. She loved him because of who he was, not what he could be. Not for some fictitious version of himself but for the man his mama would have wanted him to be. Each movement was something to be drawn out because she felt like something he didn’t think he’d ever had after his parents died. She felt like home and warmth and some place safe and he never wanted to give that up.  
  
Juliet seemed to have other ideas as each thrust gave way to a soft noise escaping her throat and each caress of his fingers had her whimpering his name. Forcing her head off of her shoulders, her lips ghosted over his as she asked him for more before she was kissing him hard and deep; tongue thrusting over his to mimic their hips.  
  
James wanted to take his time, but he wanted to give her what she wanted more, so he picked up the pace and felt the pleasure snake down his back to settle at the base of his spine. Her kiss was too good and he broke away with a curse to pant her name as his fingers dug into her skin to keep her anchored against him. He wanted to hear her as he pushed into her, so instead of kissing her again his lips found her breast and a nipple.  
  
Her hair was sticking to her skin in all the wrong places as her fingers thrust though his hair. “Oh God, James,” she cried out against him as she let him push her right over the edge. Her hips jerked out of rhythm as she came apart and his name tumbled from her lips over and over again like her own personal mantra. Her fingernails scraped his back lightly and she saw stars behind her eyelids while he continued to move.  
  
It wasn’t for long though, and for a few moments he tried to hold on and feel her around him, every shudder and jerk of her coming around him, but it was too much. Every muscle he had tightened, and he shouted out her name as loudly as she’d called his as he started to come in a wave that left him shaking and clinging to her in an effort to keep her close. His lips dropped to her collar bone and he murmured her name quietly while he pressed kisses where he could reach.  
  
When her heart stopped pounding and she could see without stars clouding her vision, Juliet slowly pushed down with him until they were situated on their sides in the bed. “I’m calling in today,” she decided with a soft murmur.  
  
“Miles owes me one,” James said in agreement to staying in bed with her all damn day.  
  
With her eyes drifting closed, she let herself think about how they’d spend the day together. Talking and exploring, figuring out when to tell housing that he was moving. It made her smile softly as she let the feel of his fingers once again raking through her hair lull her back to sleep.


End file.
